


Dancing

by mergatrude



Category: Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With a graceful shrug, Ray turns to you and slides an arm around your waist, scooping up your other hand and leading you to the centre of the dance floor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> Cruiseliner snippet for china_shop, because her (then) employer's new code of conduct needs a kick in the head! And because she wrote wonderful comment fic for us all, yesterday.

china_shop: *brief cruiseliner daydreams, oh god *longs**

mergatrude: *hugs you and twirls you and takes you dancing*

I'm showing you the basic rhumba step in the deserted ballroom, a portable cd player is oozing out something sensuous and latin, when we're interrupted by scuffling feet. We spin round self-consciously to see Fraser and Ray lurking in the shadows by the door. Ray is apparently unable to stop his feet moving.

They look good. Relaxed. Fraser is wearing a well-washed flannel shirt tucked into what looks like brand new jeans. Ray has a ridiculously bright Hawaiian shirt on over his black singlet. We spend a couple of moment appreciating the view, before I seize the initiative.

"G'day!" I say, brightly, striding across the dance floor to them. "I understand you're a bit of a dancer, Ray." Grasping his hand I half-lead, half-drag him over to you. "I only know the basics, so maybe you could teach a few steps?" I smile encouragingly.

Ray throws Fraser a bemused look. Fraser just raises his eyebrows, and clasps his hand behind his back, smiling slightly. With a graceful shrug, Ray turns to you and slides an arm around your waist, scooping up your other hand and leading you to the centre of the dance floor.

"The thing with the rhumba is," he says, making sure your posture is correct, "you gotta remember it's a tease. The girl's saying, "Maybe I will, maybe I wont", but with her body. You gotta lead with your feet, but follow with your hips." He smiles at your blush as he leads your through a basic. "Okay, that's good."

I wander over to where Fraser is standing, and we watch the two of you. You're smiling, and Ray says something that makes you laugh and stumble. He laughs with you, and you move through the steps again.

I have a completely goofy grin on my face, and Fraser is smiling too. He catches me looking at him, and blushes.

(Gah! Have to stop now, before I become completely mushy, and Fraser thinks I'm going to make a move on Ray!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ray is smiling at Fraser, and saying, "Move like a block of wood." Fraser blushes fiercely again, and puts a little extra kick into his hip, spinning me out._

I have a completely goofy grin on my face, and Fraser is smiling too. He catches me looking at him, and blushes.

"They look good, don't they?" I smile at him.

"Yes. They... He's very.."

"He's totally and completely gorgeous!" Oh god! I just couldn't help myself, could I. Fraser's blush has deepened, and I hastily try and recover my lost cool. "I mean, with the dancing, and you know..." Nope, there's no hope for me, so I try for a full frontal attack. "Have you ever danced with him?"

Fraser looks like he's about to fall over. "No. That is, not as such. I mean, I once danced with Ray Vecchio, my original partner when I first came to Chicago..."

"On the trail of the killers of your father," I interrupt.

"Yes." Fraser looks nonplussed. "But, whilst I can manage a waltz, I don't think this kind of dancing is my thing."

"Oh, the basics are easy," I say breezily, dragging him out onto the dance floor before he can get a chance to protest. I place one of his hands on my hip. _Nice hands_ , I think. _Large, strong, mmm... Concentrate, m_ and grab the other to steer him. "The thing to remember is to roll with your hips, and let your feet glide along the floor." And I lead him through a basic.

By now we have Ray's and your attention, which was sort of my evil plan. Ray is smiling at Fraser, and saying, "Move like a block of wood." Fraser blushes fiercely again, and puts a little extra kick into his hip, spinning me out. Both of you start clapping, and I let go of Fraser's hand, as I've spotted a glint in Ray's eye. He can't help it, he's a natural teacher.

Before we know it, he's got Fraser in his arms, stepping him through each move. You and I move quietly out of the way and sit down on the small stage, grinning helplessly at each other. The song changes, and the two of them have forgotten us as they move round the floor.

END 


End file.
